The Silver Kiss
by PIG-LOVER
Summary: This is my first story ever! very good! please read!


The Silver Kiss...

Kagome woke up late in her bed, enjoying her break off from the feudal era. She yawned, put on her slippers, and headed downstairs to her kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning kagome." Her mother said to her when she entered the kitchen. She was making breakfast, pancakes, eggs, waffles, and bagels. "Uh" kagome grunted angrily, obviously still very tired. Her mother handed her breakfast, then sat down next to her and started to eat hers. Kagome looked down at her food confused, looked up at her mom, then back down at her plate. She had taken a sleeping pill the night before and it hadn't worn off yet. Her mother laughed at her confusion "you eat it, its what we earthlings call food." Kagome grumbled and picked up her fork, and yelled angrily all in one word, sounding like she was drunk "ikno wha it is!" her mother started to laugh again but was rudely interrupted by sota running into the kitchen screaming "F-O-O-O-O-D-!!!" he sat down at the table and started to shove the food into his mouth, like a wild animal. When he was done eating he looked up at kagome and burst out laughing! " What happened to you?!? You look like you were hit by a truck!" she had deep, dark bags and her hair was extremely messy, with tons of knots, she was wearing long blue ducky pajamas. She answered with a huge cave man roar that practically knocked down their wall! "Okay okay sis calm down! I didn't mean it personally!" he yelled back at her face, then got up and ran away.

A few hours later after kagome was out of her trance she headed outside to Wakdonalds to meet her friends. "Hey kagome, over here" Ayumi yelled over her shoulder to kagome as she walked in the building. Kagome walked over to the three and sat down in a booth with them. "We were saving you a seat, what took you so long?" Eri asked suspiciously. "I had to pick up some groceries for my mom, why?" "Oh no reason" she said smiling at yuka. Kagome had on jeans and a blue tank top; her hair was now nice and straight after an hour of brushing it. Eri was wearing a skirt with a yellow t-shirt. Her hair was black and fell down to her shoulders. Yuka wore red pants and a red shirt with big, bright letters 'I'm with stupid' and an arrow pointing to her left towards Eri. Her hair was very short and black. While Ayumi was wearing a bright pink dress that went nicely with her long dark brown wavy hair. "So what's up you guys, why did you call me hear?" kagome asked in a suspicious voice, enjoying the fries and soda that were on the table. "Well there's really big rumors in school about Hojo going to ask you out, so we invited him here to talk to you." "What why did you do a stupid thing like that I already told you I wasn't interested in him… I like someone else okay!!! So stop pushing me to get in a relationship with him!!!!!!!" kagome yelled angrily at them! She looked round and noticed that every one in the restaurant was starring at her and a baby even started to cry. "Oh yeah that's right kagome, you like that bicker punk with a really bad temper." "Yeah that guy who keeps cheating on you with other girls." "he sure sounds a lot better then Hojo doesn't he?" "He's not like that okay!" kagome yelled back at them, trying to defend Inuyasha. "How kagome! How isn't he like that!?! Name one way!" Eri yelled at back her. "I can choose who I go out with!" kagome screamed and with that kagome got up and started to walk for the exit, when she got to the door she looked around and screamed at the people who were watching their argument "DOSE THIS LOOK LIKE A SHOW TO YOU!!! STOP WATCHING OTHER PEOPLES ARGUMENTS! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ENY MANNERS!?! AND GET THAT BABY TO SHUT UP!" with that she walked out of the restaurant and slammed the door behind her! she turned around and looked through the window and noticed how terrified Ayumi look sipping the last other soda.

After walking a few minutes grumbling to her self she bumped into someone. "WATCH WERE YOUR GOING JERK!" she screamed with out realizing who it was. "Kagome are you okay?" a familiar voice said to her. She turned around only to see Hojo standing behind her with a worried expression on his face.

Sorry how bad my grammar is. Please rate it now. And the next few chapters will be more interesting I promise, it hasn't gotten to the good parts yet! This is only the first chapter!


End file.
